No me dejes caer
by Apailana
Summary: JUNJOU TERRORIST. La vida de Shinobu esta destrozada y no quiere seguir viviendo. Miyagi deberá curar sus heridas y sacarlo adelante. Advertencias: Rape, M-Preg.
1. Agonía

Disclaimer: Los personajes usados a lo largo de este fanfic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura.

* * *

Esta historia no es recomendada para menores de edad ni para gente sensible. Aun hoy, al volverla a leer me pregunto que diablos estaba pensando.

* * *

**~No me dejes caer~**

**Agonía**

Mi sacrificio

15 años...

Los quince son una edad para seguir siendo felices. Es la edad en que recién te asomas a la adolescencia, la edad en que crees que ya eres un adulto joven pero que en realidad sigues siendo un niño. Los quince deben ser una edad para descubrir, para que alguien te diga que te ama y tú de tonto le creas, una edad para caer y levantarte ¡para ser inocentes!

Y sin embargo no lo son, en todo el mundo, hay niños que a sus quince años solo conocen el dolor... que son explotados, lastimados e incluso asesinados. Vivimos en un mundo horrible donde la felicidad es inalcanzable, y todos somos cómplices de ello.

Era precisamente un niño de quince años de edad quien caminaba por las calles de Japón, iba feliz de la vida sin saber el duro golpe que el destino le tenía preparado...

―_A este paso no llegaré a tiempo a la estúpida fiesta de mis padres_ ―pensaba un apurado Shinobu mientras corría por la calle, eran las nueve de la noche, por lo que la oscuridad cubría las calles haciéndolas lucir aun más solitarias. No era que quisiera llegar al evento social organizado por su madre, pero no le quedaba de otra. La verdad era que en los últimos meses Shinobu había tenido muchos problemas en su familia, en cierto modo siempre sintió que no encajaba, pero ahora, conforme pasaban los días las cosas iban peor, como sea, ahora no era el momento de lamentarse, que eso no solucionaría nada y Shinobu no era una persona que se dejara vencer fácilmente.

Iba por un solitario camino, la ciudad comenzaba a dormir aunque eran a penas pasadas las nueve de la noche, pero todo parecía aun más lúgubre de lo normal. Por un momento deseó que alguien lo acompañara ya que estaba solo y hacía frío, pero siendo sinceros nadie lo acompañaría, estaba solo y quizá lo estaría por siempre... se preguntó por qué, por qué su familia no lo quería, por qué su padre siempre lo rechazó por ser un niño flaco y enfermizo, por qué su madre siempre puso a su hermana antes que a él, por qué nunca se sintió deseado o anhelado por nadie ni aun en su propia familia ¿por qué? Por un momento pensó que sería mejor no haber nacido, pero sacudió la cabeza ante tal idea, rendirse era para los cobardes y él seguiría adelante.

Miró su reloj, así corriera a su máxima velocidad de todos modos iba a llegar tarde, por lo que decidió caminar con simpleza y sin prisas. Shinobu iba tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la calle que había tomado era peligrosamente solitaria y obscura. Fue demasiado tarde cuando el menor comenzó a darse cuenta de lo peligrosa que podía ser su situación...

Al principio se negó a creerlo, ¿acaso lo estaban siguiendo?...

―_N-no... seguro que solo viene por el mismo camino ―_pensó Shinobu mientras apresuraba su paso, podía ver que alguien lo seguía y sin saber por qué se sintió repentinamente nervioso, como si estuviera siendo acosado. Miro la calle, era demasiado larga y no tenía por donde salir, tenía que seguir con su camino ya que no había forma de que se desviase para irse por otro lado... El rubio tragó saliva tratando de calmarse a sí mismo.

―¿Por qué caminas tan rápido, lindura? ―esas fueron las palabras que terminaron de asustarlo... Shinobu pudo escucharlo, pudo percibir la maldad en esa voz, era una voz claramente masculina y que lo aterró.

Por unos segundos, Shinobu se sintió paralizado, tardó en asimilar todo, fue como si su cerebro se desconectara de su cuerpo... pero en cuanto el shock inicial pasó su reacción fue instantánea, supo que estaba en peligro, que ese hombre quería dañarlo, así que Shinobu hizo lo primero que se le vino en mente: correr, huir de ahí. En ese momento no pensaba en nada más que en escapar, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que la calle era muy larga o que él corría demasiado lento porque por más que se apresuraba no se daba abasto. Podía sentir su corazón palpitar como nunca antes lo había hecho, su respiración estaba acelerada y el correr no lo ayudaba en nada, podía sentir como poco a poco sus pulmones se iban cansando y su cuerpo cada vez le respondía menos... Shinobu sacó fuerzas de sí mismo y aun con el inmenso miedo que comenzaba a sentir, continúo corriendo...

Pero correr no fue suficiente, ya nada era suficiente...

―Ahhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnngh ―gritó con horror cuando sintió como por detrás le jalaban sus rubios cabellos y lo sujetaban del torso. Su grito no fue tanto por el dolor causado, era más bien por el terror que le causo... estaba en peligro, había sido capturado y tenía mucho miedo ¡estaba aterrado!

―Deja de gritar, pendejo ―escuchó como su atacante le decía en voz baja pero severa mientras lo jalaba por la cabeza, el menor casi podía jurar que le arrancaban los cabellos.

Pero ni aun así el rubio dejó de gritar, entre el dolor y el miedo le era imposible no tratar de defenderse. Como respuesta a sus gritos incesantes, Shinobu solo recibió un puñetazo en el rostro que lo desequilibró, seguido de una cruel patada también en la cara y otra en el abdomen que no hicieron más que noquearlo.

...

Cuando se repuso del golpe, vio todo borroso y segundos después comprendió que su vista era nublada por sus propias lágrimas que salían incesantes. Podía sentir un sudor frío recorriendo todo su cuerpo, pero lo que más sentía era miedo, ¡terror! ¿por qué nadie lo ayudaba? ¿por qué? Quiso gritar, pero en los segundos que perdió la consciencia le habían cubierto la boca con una mordaza, quería hablar, pedirle que parara, él, el orgulloso Takatsuki le rogaría que se detuviese si fuera necesario, pero nada de eso servía porque ahora sus labios estaban amarrados. Y lloró, lloró porque no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguir sufriendo.

Shinobu se tensó en sobremanera cuando sintió como sus ropas le eran arrancadas, quiso poner resistencia pero su oponente le superaba en fuerza. Pudo sentir como le abrían la bragueta del pantalón y en ese momento el rubio ―aun con su vista borrosa y sus sentidos confundidos― aprovechó para darle una patada en el pecho y salir corriendo... pero cuál fue la sorpresa de Shinobu cuando apenas al dar tres pasos fue sujetado por su pie cayendo así en el duro asfalto y siendo arrastrado en este hasta quedar a merced de su atacante.

―Más te vale que te vayas calmando, maldito marica... ―fueron las palabras que en medio de su inconsciencia Shinobu escuchó que le decían, para después ser torturado por golpes y patadas en el abdomen, espalda y rostro. El menor quiso escupir sangre, más esta se quedó atorada en la tela que cubría su boca para evitar que sus gritos de auxilio fueran escuchados.

Y sucedió...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Shinobu fue colocado de espaldas y sin piedad alguna fue penetrado sin preparación previa, la sangre corría por sus piernas y la agonía invadía cada parte de su cuerpo.

Ya nada se podía hacer...

Shinobu abrió los ojos sintiendo el mayor dolor de su vida, ahora todo le había sido arrebatado, ¡todo! Ya nada le quedaba.

El sufrimiento era inaguantable, en cada estocada un pedazo de su alma era asesinado, una parte de Shinobu se quebraba hasta el punto de destrozar por completo su persona. Con cada vaivén un sueño era aniquilado, su infancia era aniquilada, su inocencia era robada de la manera más cruel y dolorosa posible, porque sí, dolía MUCHO tanto física como espiritualmente.

En medio de sangre y dolor, Shinobu se preguntó por qué tenía que pasar por esto, él no quería ser violado, ¡joder, él no quería esto! Podía escuchar a aquel desgraciado agrediéndolo, diciéndole cosas sucias, muchos insultos sobre que era un maldito homosexual que no merecía nada... y no comprendía, Shinobu no comprendía nada de lo que le decía, Shinobu solo sabía que tenía miedo y que rogaba porque parase y lo dejara libre.

―Maldito rubio imbécil, tú y tu cara bonita no merecen más que la muerte.

Shinobu apretó sus párpados, ni aun en el último momento dejó de forcejear, porque no quería, ¡en verdad que no quería!

Un último impulso y Shinobu pudo escuchar el gemido cumbre de ese maldito violador a tiempo que sentía como su interior se llenaba de un asqueroso líquido caliente, Shinobu se sintió sucio, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan miserable, tan poca cosa.

Está de más decir que el menor no disfruto NADA el acto, para él solo fue dolor y humillación.

Más este no fue el final, después del acto, ese miserable repartió golpes por doquier a Shinobu, dejándolo inconsciente. Fue solo antes de cerrar los ojos, que Shinobu pudo ver por única vez el rostro de su atacante... rostro que lo asustó en sobremanera, rostro que para el representó la maldad hecha persona...

Y así, con la vida destruida, sin nada, Shinobu cayó desnudo, ensangrentado y lastimado en esa calle de los sueños rotos. Su cuerpo temblaba agonizante mientras un frio lo recorría de pies a cabeza... Su último pensamiento antes de desmayarse fue que sí, que lo mejor hubiera sido jamás haber nacido o en su defecto morir ahí mismo. Ya nada sería igual, este golpe difícilmente sería superado. No solo su cuerpo había sido lastimado, su alma había sido ultrajada, había sido asesinada de la manera más cruel posible, ¿por qué? Por qué si él no le hizo daño a nadie, él siempre fue un buen estudiante, un buen hijo, un buen niño, porque eso era ¡un niño! ¿por qué tenía que ser destruido de esta manera? En esos momentos solo había una cosa que Shinobu deseaba: morir. Hubiera preferido mil veces la muerte antes que ser ultrajado de esa manera.

―Nos volveremos a ver, preciosura... ―dijo en un susurro ese maldito antes de perderse en las sombras.

* * *

**El mundo es un asco**

Miyagi You

Vacía... si le pidieran que describiese su vida esa sería la palabra que usaría: vacía... sin sentido, monótona, carente de cualquier impulso, sin ningún motivo para seguir adelante y solo sobreviviendo por costumbre. Se preguntaba a sí mismo si era feliz, a lo cual sonreía irónicamente, no era que estuviera en un estado depresivo, pero tampoco era feliz y no recordaba haberlo sido nunca... reía a ratos, lloraba a ratos, pero no era realmente feliz ¡no tenía un maldito motivo para vivir! Desde muy joven se independizo de su familia, para ellos la literatura no era algo serio, pero eso era lo que a Miyagi le apasionaba, por lo que no dudó en dejar atrás a su familia para ir por sus sueños, en la actualidad el recuerdo de aquellos días le provocaba gracia, en aquel entonces era un joven idealista que creía que podía manejar el mundo con palabras y conquistarlo con el conocimiento, ahora ―a sus 33 años de edad― estaba más que convencido de que el mundo era un asco, estaba decepcionado de las personas, del país, de la vida en sí; dicen que todos llegamos a un punto en que nos decepcionamos de todo, un punto en que comprendes que nada mejorará, que nadie cambiará y que todo siempre se irá para abajo, solo que algunos llegan a esa conclusión antes que otros. Miyagi suspiró con melancolía mientras caminaba por las obscuras calles de Japón, ¿en donde habían quedado sus sueños? ¿Dónde había quedado aquel muchacho idealista que daría todo por la justicia? ¿Dónde...? ahora era un simple profesor de literatura que pese a seguir amando los libros, odiaba su trabajo, odiaba lidiar con jóvenes insensibles, pero más que nada, odiaba ver como con cada generación que crecía las cosas se venían cada vez más abajo. Sí, el mundo es un asco.

Llevaba su cigarrillo en mano, qué más daban los malestares del tabaco, no le afectaba en lo más mínimo morir un día antes si lo hacía con un tabaco en la mano, igual no tenía motivo alguno para preocuparse, vivía solo, no tenía familia y cuando muriera nadie le lloraría. Inhaló el placentero humo mientras sentía como el frío viento rozaba su rostro, miró su reloj que daba las 12 en punto― media noche ―dijo sin darle importancia, qué más daba. Se apresuró pues estaba cansado y quería llegar a cenar a casa, se maldijo por haber estacionado el auto tan lejos. Miyagi dobló por una esquina y entonces vio algo que le heló la sangre... al principio se negó, pero después de parpadear varias veces y tallarse los ojos lo comprobó, ahí, en el fondo de un callejón yacía una figura humana inconsciente, dudó si acercarse o no, después de todo podría resultar peligroso, pero quizá necesitaba ayuda― _es solo un humano, un despreciable hombre como yo y como los demás _―pensó como para restarle importancia al asunto, pero al final su lado noble fue fuerte y caminó al auxilio de quien yacía inconsciente y quizá hasta muerto...

Sus ojos se abrieron, sus pupilas se dilataron y sin que él mismo se diera cuenta su mirada se humedeció y entristeció ante la figura que tenía frente a él. Miyagi pudo ver a un niño, un adolescente poco más joven que sus alumnos... y estaba claramente, violado.

El profesor cerró los ojos no creyendo lo que veía, pero los abrió nuevamente solo para comprobar la cruel realidad: era un niño de cabellos rubios tirado boca abajo en el asfalto, estaba prácticamente desnudo, con marcas de violencia extrema por todo su sucio cuerpo, tenía golpes por doquier, sangre en su espalda, en sus piernas, ¡había sido violado, más que eso... había sido torturado de la peor manera! Al verlo en tal estado no dudo que estuviera muerto, por lo que temeroso lo volteó, y al hacerlo se estremeció aun más, su rostro estaba golpeado y lleno de sangre al igual que todo su cuerpo. Pero pudo comprobar que estaba vivo, aunque a ese punto ya no sabía que era mejor, aun así una diminuta ola de esperanza invadió su alma.

Miyagi se quitó su abrigo y tomando al chico con la mayor delicadeza posible lo cubrió para sostenerlo entre sus brazos. Amargas lágrimas salieron de los ojos del profesor― es solo un niño ―dijo en un murmuro― ¡es solo un niño, por qué le hicieron esto! ―repitió sin tratar de reprimir sus lágrimas y aferrando al chico más contra sí.

Sentía una ola de rabia invadirlo, quería golpear con todas sus fuerzas al desgraciado que dejó en tal estado a ese joven que tenía entre sus brazos ¡quería hacerlo rogar piedad, quería hacerlo arrepentirse hasta los huesos por hacerle tal maldad a un ser humano! Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan furioso, no conocía al joven, pero aun así sabía que ningún ser humano merecía que le hicieran tal atrocidad, no conocía a ese joven que cargaba en sus brazos pero aun así deseaba vengar lo que le hicieron... jamás en su vida había sentido la necesidad de matar, de asesinar, de torturar, jamás antes se había sentido tan enojado y al mismo tiempo tan triste...

Triste, sí, así se sentía, en extremo triste, pero no por él, si no por el niño que había sido destrozado, NO, no era lástima lo que sentía, era algo más fuerte y más humano, deseaba proteger a ese chico, deseaba curar sus heridas, no, no curarlas, lo que en realidad deseaba era borrarlas, deseaba poder retroceder en el tiempo y evitar aquella tragedia... Ni él mismo lo comprendía, pese a que minutos atrás no conocía la existencia de aquel joven, deseaba retroceder en el tiempo y salvarlo, ¡salvarlo! Y sin embargo no podía ser así, el acto estaba hecho, no se podía retroceder en el tiempo, el hubiera no existe.

Miyagi limpió sus lágrimas, él no tenía derecho de llorar, después de todo él no había sido violado.

Suspiró frustrado y revisó los signos vitales del menor, lo veía muy alterado, el pulso alto, la respiración agitada y además temblaba. Buscó algo que pudiera indicarle la identidad del niño pero no encontró nada en los alrededores, seguro que aquellos desgraciados que mancillaron al menor habían eliminado toda evidencia de su maldito acto.

Sin más, y temiendo por la salud del menor, lo cargó en brazos y lo llevó con rapidez hasta donde tenía estacionado su auto. Lo recostó en la parte trasera, le acomodó su abrigo para cubrirlo bien, acarició con ternura y cariño su cabello y lo miró con melancolía...

―Sé que no podré borrar tus heridas... pero al menos intentaré curarlas. ―dijo sin quitar la vista del rubio.

Miyagi subió a su auto y lo aceleró en su totalidad mientras trataba de acomodar sus ideas. En el trayecto hacía su departamento, pudo ver como un conductor se pasaba el alto, frunció el seño enojado...

Sí, el mundo era un asco, y todos somos parte de esta porquería de sociedad.

* * *

**20 de diciembre de 2012**

Publicaba esta historia en un foro, pero decidí subirla por aquí, ya que estoy muy emocionada con el OVA y es además una disculpa para todos los que siguen Junjou Vampire, el cual prometo actualizar muy pronto.

Bueno, el fanfic esta algo fuerte... más en el comienzo. No sé que decir, anoche lo leí y me deprimí mucho. Pero esperemos que las cosas mejoren. Como tengo capítulos de reserva, actualizaré pronto.

Gracias por leer.

_**Apailana***_


	2. Mi Ángel

**~No me dejes caer~**

**Ángel**

―_Ven rápido, Kusama..._

Del otro lado del teléfono, Nowaki no creía los horrores que su amigo –o más bien el amigo de su pareja- decía.

Intranquilo, Hiroki trataba de escuchar por el otro lado del auricular, pero su novio no se lo permitía.

―¿Qué pasa, Nowaki? ―preguntó Hiroki una vez que el aludido hubo colgado el teléfono― nunca había escuchado a Miyagi tan preocupado.

Nowaki no respondió, simplemente tragó saliva y miró a su novio con ternura mientras lo abrazaba muy fuerte contra él, como temiendo que se lo fueran a arrebatar― siempre te protegeré Hiro-san ¡siempre! ―fueron las palabras del médico.

Hiroki se estremeció entre los brazos de Nowaki, había visto la mirada de su novio y esta era por demás preocupada― ¿Q-qué pasó...? ―preguntó nuevamente, pero esta vez lo hizo con algo de temor.

―Tenemos que ir con Miyagi-sensei ―le dijo sin vacilaciones Nowaki mientras deshacía su abrazo.

―¿Q-qué ocurrió? ―preguntó confuso Hiroki, ya era pasada la media noche ¿qué podría ocurrirle a su colega en estos momentos?

―En el camino te explico ―fueron las palabras de Nowaki mientras con rapidez tomaba su maletín, revisando que todo lo necesario estuviera en él.

Hiroki se comenzó a alterar al ver que su pareja tomaba vendas, jeringas, algodón, alcohol, medicamentos y demás artículos propios de su profesión para la inesperada visita que le harían a Miyagi ―_¿Qué rayos pasó?..._ ―se preguntó, pero trató de mantenerse calmado mientras seguía a su novio afuera del departamento que compartían.

Nowaki suspiró con pesadez al cerrar la puerta de su departamento, sabía que tenía que mantenerse sereno y con una actitud profesional, pero aun así le costaba, le dolía saber la mierda de mundo en el que vivían, le dolió escuchar los lamentos del profesor Miyagi en el teléfono, le dolió escuchar los horrores cometidos contra aquel niño... le dolía saber todo lo malo que ocurría en el mundo y no poder hacer nada... ―_Siempre te protegeré Hiro-san... siempre, nunca te dañarán estando a mi lado. ―_y sin importarle si alguien los veía, tomó a su novio por la cintura, Hiroki era lo más preciado que Nowaki tenía, y no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo lastimara.

* * *

Miyagi se estacionó afuera de su departamento. Limpió sus lágrimas antes de salir de su coche. En la parte trasera se encontraba el pequeño joven que minutos atrás se había cruzado en su vida de una manera por demás dolorosa. Miyagi revisó sus signos, aun seguía bastante alterado. Con delicadeza, como si fuera su objeto más preciado y frágil, lo tomó en sus brazos cubriéndolo con su propio abrigo que momentos atrás le había colocado al encontrarlo sin ropas. Pudo sentir como el menor temblaba en sus brazos― tranquilo, no te haré daño... ―le dijo con un tono de voz muy dulce y cuidadoso mientras otra lágrima se escapaba por su rostro, tan solo ver en ese estado al menor, le partía el alma, sí... algo dentro de Miyagi se rompió en el momento en que su vida se cruzo con ese Shinobu en extremo dañado.

Miyagi encendió la luz al entrar a su apartamento, se dirigió a su habitación y con mucho cuidado recostó a Shinobu en la cama. Tomó una manta y lo cubrió con ella mientras le daba una sonrisa nostálgica al chico inconsciente. Quiso ir por un paño húmedo y limpiarlo, limpiar sus heridas... pero sabía que no era lo más apropiado, le tendrían que hacer algunas revisiones para verificar lo ocurrido y si lo limpiaba solo estaría alterando pruebas. El profesor bufó frustrado, también le preocupaba que estuviera inconsciente, el niño temblaba, se removía, sudaba frío... quería despertarlo, pero no quería lastimarlo; lo mejor sería esperar a Nowaki.

―Maldición Kusama, apresúrate ―dijo estresado y casi como si lo hubiera invocado, en ese momento escuchó el timbre de su apartamento sonando impaciente.

Miyagi le dio una mirada rápida a Shinobu cargada de ternura antes de salir a abrir la puerta a su colega literato y su novio doctor.

Los ojos de Hiroki se abrieron como platos cuando se encontraron con la visión de Miyagi... llevaba ya varios años de conocer al profesor, y nunca lo había visto tan devastado... tenía manchas de sangre y mugre en su blanca camisa y podía ver sus ojos hinchados por el llanto, pero más que eso... era su mirada, Hiroki no supo interpretarlo, pero algo había cambiado en la mirada de Miyagi, más precisamente en su alma.

―Pasen... ―inquirió Miyagi sacando a Hiroki de sus cavilaciones.

El profesor condujo a ambos hombres hasta su habitación y si Hiroki se había sobresaltado con la primera imagen de Miyagi, ahora al ver al menor frente a él su corazón se estremeció completamente. El castaño cerró por un momento sus ojos, tratando de negarse a lo que veía, pero no, era real; frente a él, en la cama yacía un inconsciente niño de no más de dieciséis años, tenía sangre en el cuerpo, se veía claramente lastimado, golpeado y violado... Nowaki le había advertido a Hiroki que el menor estaba lastimado y que iba a ser algo fuerte, pero esto era simplemente demasiado.

Claro que a Nowaki también le afectó el caso, pero tenía que ser profesional, era lo único que podía hacer por ahora para ayudar al menor.― Tenemos que dar parte a las autoridades... ―dijo el doctor mientras miraba a Miyagi.

―Lo sé... ―respondió con simpleza, con la mirada medio perdida pero siempre concentrada en cuidar del menor.

―¿Tienes idea de cómo se llama, has tratado de localizar a sus familiares? ―preguntó Nowaki.

―No... no llevaba ni una cartera, ni una identificación, nada... ni siquiera un teléfono móvil. ―pasó una mano por sus cabellos azabaches en señal de frustración― tal vez se lo quitaron después de... ―no pudo continuar, un nudo se hizo en la garganta de Miyagi con solo recordar las atrocidades que le habían hecho al niño.

―Entiendo... ―Nowaki miró a Miyagi y pudo ver la preocupación en su rostro― yo y Hiro-san podríamos hacernos cargo de todo el papeleo legal, así no habría problemas mientras localizamos a sus familiares. Supongo que te pedirán que rindas declaración, pero eso puede esperar. Como médico mi declaración será la más importante, si realizo el papeleo como es debido no hará falta que ningún otro médico revise al niño. ―Nowaki le estaba dando un trato preferencial a Miyagi y Shinobu. Sin saber en qué momento se dio cuenta, el doctor supo que la preocupación que Miyagi mostraba iba más allá que un gesto solidario, en cierto modo Nowaki era ahora un cómplice de Miyagi para proteger a Shinobu.

―De acuerdo... ―asintió Miyagi, quería agradecerle a Nowaki por sus favores, pero no tenía palabras.

―Bien, prepararé todo para que procedamos. ―dijo Kusama mientras se colocaba su bata blanca, se colgaba el estetoscopio al cuello y ayudado por su Hiro-san cubrió sus manos con unos guantes de látex.― Tal vez sea mejor que esperen afuera.

Hiroki asintió y después de dar una dulce mirada a su novio salió de la habitación―trátalo con cuidado ―le dijo, aunque estaba por demás seguro que su Nowaki jamás lastimaría a ningún paciente.

―Yo me quedaré. ―dijo Miyagi, a lo que el doctor solo asintió.

Miyagi solo miró como Nowaki sacaba algunas cosas de su maletín, pudo observar un pequeño botiquín que tenía escrito en la parte inferior "_Rape Kit_" por lo que le dio una mirada interrogativa al doctor.

Kusama miró a Miyagi, pudo ver la interrogante que se formó en su rostro al ver el Kit de violaciones― se usa para estos casos ―le dijo con tranquilidad― pasé por varias cosas al hospital antes de venir para acá. ―con eso Nowaki también le respondió el porqué de su tardanza.

―¿Para qué sirve? ―preguntó Miyagi de nuevo refiriéndose al kit.

―Más que nada para evidencia ―le dijo Nowaki mientras humedecía unas gasas con alcohol― vienen algunos portaobjetos para muestras que después revisaré en el microscopio y también tubos de ensaye para unas muestras que deberé tomar.

Yō asintió a todo lo dicho por el médico.

―Bien... ―dijo Nowaki y su rostro lucía algo preocupado― es hora de que despierte.

Ambos hombres se miraron preocupados, sabían que el verdadero infierno del menor comenzaría en cuanto despertara, cuando la realidad le viniera de golpe.

Mientras Nowaki preparaba una jeringa, Miyagi se arrodilló frente al niño y lo miró con devoción―_Yo te protegeré..._ _siempre lo haré. ―_como se lamentaba por haber llegado demasiado tarde, como se lamentaba por no haber conocido antes a ese pequeño...

Lamentos, Miyagi, Nowaki, Hiroki... los tres se lamentaban por no poder hacer nada por el infante.

―Lo lamento, mi pequeño, lo lamento tanto... ―dijo Miyagi dejando salir unas lágrimas. No le importó que Nowaki lo escuchara, no le importaba, nada importaba excepto aquel pequeño que tenía frente a él.

* * *

Con cautela, Nowaki revisó los signos vitales de Shinobu, puso especial atención en su temperatura y en su respiración.

De pie, a un lado de la cama donde yacía el menor, Miyagi podía ver como Kusama atendía al menor, tenía miedo y estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar, tenía miedo de cómo reaccionara el menor, pero de lo que más tenía miedo era de ser incapaz de protegerlo. Aun se sentía furioso consigo mismo por no haber podido evitar que violaran al rubio, ni siquiera caía en cuenta de que antes de eso no lo conocía pero aun así se sentía furioso consigo mismo por no haberlo podido proteger desde antes... ya que no lo había podido proteger desde siempre, lo haría para siempre.

Shinobu comenzó a reaccionar lentamente. Se removió un poco en su cama mientras con dolor, apretaba sus párpados.

Miyagi y Nowaki se miraron preocupados, sabían que lo que venía ahora sería difícil para todos, pero más para el menor, en cuanto Shinobu despertara todos sus recuerdos vendrían y ya nada sería igual en mucho tiempo. El profesor pasó su mano por sus cabellos azabaches para después llevarla a su pecho en clara señal de preocupación.

Lo primero que sintió fue un dolor agudo en cada milímetro de su cuerpo, lentamente abrió sus ojos, su mejilla derecha estaba inflamada por un golpe por lo que le costó trabajo abrir ese ojo. En ese momento sus ojos miel se cruzaron con los casi negros de Miyagi. Ambas miradas se cruzaron. Negro con miel, miel con negro... Ninguno de los dos sabía que en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, sus vidas quedarían entrelazadas para siempre. Miyagi no supo describir lo que sintió en ese momento... sintió mucho dolor y tristeza, pudo ver en la mirada del rubio un dolor enorme; y sin embargo sintió algo más grande, fue como si su alma misma renaciera al entrar en contacto con aquella mirada miel.

Shinobu mantuvo la mirada con Miyagi unos segundos más y después la desvió totalmente... en esos momentos se encontraba confundido, al despertar se sintió desubicado y adolorido, no tenía idea de donde estaba... pero poco a poco, de una manera torturadora, los recuerdos comenzaron a venirle y dolía, cada cosa que Shinobu recordaba dolía como mil dagas clavándose en su cuerpo, en su alma... Shinobu reprimió un grito, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y por sus ojos salían lágrimas imparables, estaba hiperventilando y parecía estar fuera de sí; se quedó como congelado, no hacía caso a los hombres que preocupados lo llamaban, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su húmeda mirada perdida y muy asustada, sí, estaba perdido, perdido en un mar de dolor y soledad.

En ese momento el corazón de Miyagi se comprimió o eso creyó haber sentido, era como un dolor enorme en su pecho, jamás había visto a una persona tan lastimada y no sabía como auxiliarlo. El profesor buscó con la mirada al médico en busca de apoyo.

―Debe estar en shock por lo ocurrido ―susurró Nowaki en voz baja para que solo Miyagi pudiera escucharlo― se que dije que podrías permanecer aquí, pero tendré que pedirte que salgas, si el joven ve a dos hombres a su alrededor podría sentirse intimidado y no sabemos cómo vaya a reaccionar.

Miyagi asintió con pesar y salió de la habitación... no sabía que debía hacer, no sabía cómo ayudar a ese pequeño que había sido lastimado, se sentía muy frustrado. Pudo ver que Kamijou se acercaba a él para darle apoyo, pero no le dio mucha importancia, Miyagi podía escuchar el llanto del niño desde la otra puerta y eso le pesaba mucho.

Hiroki y Miyagi esperaron en silencio mientras Nowaki revisaba al niño... Fueron momentos de gran tensión, hasta que casi dos horas después, Nowaki salió de la habitación y pudo ver que Miyagi y Hiroki lo miraban expectante― le he dado un tranquilizante ―les dijo para después mirar a Miyagi con seriedad...

―¿Qué ocurre, cómo esta él? ―dijo Miyagi desesperado ante el silencio del doctor. La voz de Miyagi fue baja, casi un susurro, Nowaki les indicó que le había dado un tranquilizante al niño, pero que aun así estaba despierto, por lo que los presentes se alejaron un poco para hablar en privado.

Nowaki suspiró y después miró a ambos hombres. Nowaki era médico, su profesión requería seriedad, compromiso e incluso un poco de frialdad... y sin embargo en los años que llevaba ejerciendo y estudiando ningún caso le había estremecido tanto como ese. Tragó saliva antes de hablar.― Lo he revisado, yo bueno... ―miró a Miyagi antes de continuar― le... le hicieron cosas horribles, ¡horribles!... esta muy lastimado... es solo un niño... tendrá escasos quince o dieciséis años y sin embargo esos bastardos lo... ―Nowaki prefirió no entrar en detalles respecto a la horrible manera en que habían violado a ese niño― no entiendo cómo pueden existir monstruos así... no entiendo ―dijo y colocó su mano en el tabique de su nariz sintiéndose frustrado.

Hiroki cerró los ojos con pena y tristeza. Miyagi se sentía fuera de sí, a la vez triste y a la vez furioso... sabía que no sería fácil que el menor sanara tanto física como emocionalmente.

―Podemos llevarlo al hospital, seguro su familia estará preocupada por él... pero creo que lo mejor será que al menos por esta noche permanezca aquí... ―dijo Nowaki recobrando la compostura y llamando la atención de los presentes.

Para sorpresa de todos, Miyagi asintió.

―Perfecto, entonces... ―Nowaki pasó su mano frente a Miyagi para llamar así su atención― Miyagi-sensei, escúcheme bien, esta noche será la más difícil para el chico... lo he sedado debido a que estaba muy asustado y nervioso, pero aun así no debes dejarlo solo ni por un minuto.

Hiroki y Miyagi miraron confundidos al doctor.

―Su estado emocional no es el mejor de todos ―dijo Nowaki en voz baja― no sabemos cómo reaccione a todo esto, pero podría llegar a presentar una crisis y bueno... si se ve solo, desprotegido o culpable podría hacerse daño y en casos extremos hasta... suicidarse ―dijo eso muy bajito y los tres hombres se miraron con pesar.

―Eso no pasará ―dijo Miyagi llamando la atención de la pareja egoísta― no lo permitiré.

Nowaki y Hiroki lo miraron con ternura y comprensión y acto seguido los tres hombres pasaron a la habitación del menor. El niño no los miraba, tenía la vista fija en algún punto inexistente, seguro que estaba próximo a quedarse dormido bajo los efectos del sedante, aun así, temblaba levemente y en su rostro aun había restos de lágrimas. El médico había limpiado y curado las heridas del menor, y aunque muchas dejarían marcas ya sólo podían esperar a que el tiempo hiciese lo suyo; también Nowaki se había encargado de darle al menor una pijama que tomó del clóset de Miyagi.

―Además del tranquilizante que le inyecté, le he dado algunos analgésicos ―indicó Kusama y después tomó de la mesita de noche algunas cajas con píldoras― estas servirán para desinflamar, necesitará una cada ocho horas; y estas tabletas son para evitar el dolor igual deberá tomarlas cada ocho horas o antes sí es necesario― dijo todo esto dirigiéndose a Miyagi-sensei. Ambos hombres continuaron hablando de los cuidados que requería el menor hasta que se vieron distraídos con Hiroki quien inesperadamente se acercó al chico y lo miró, en el rostro del castaño había confusión y miedo.

―¿Pasa algo, Hiro-san? ―pregunto el médico mientras miraba preocupado a su pareja.

―Es... es imposible... ―decía mientras permanecía inmóvil, como si hubiera sido petrificado... los ojos de Hiroki se clavaron en los miel del menor y no pudo si no abrir la boca en señal de clara sorpresa.

Ambos hombres miraron confundidos al castaño... no entendían lo que pasaba, pero al parecer Kamijou sabía más de lo que aparentaba pues en su mirada había cierto reconocimiento.

―L-lo conozco... ―dijo después de un rato Hiroki, pudo notar que ambos hombres lo miraban con una inmensa sorpresa, tragó saliva antes de continuar con su explicación― e-es mi alumno... ―dijo y pudieron ver que en su rostro la preocupación crecía― es de los chicos del nuevo curso, llevo dándole clase como un mes...

Hiroki y Miyagi se miraron y después cerraron con pesadez sus párpados. Ambos eran profesores, se habían conocido en un seminario impartido por un reconocido escritor americano. Como profesores, sabían que independientemente de lo buenos o malos que fueran sus alumnos, como profesores tenían un deber moral ya que influían directamente en las vidas de los jóvenes. Miyagi llevaba dos años como profesor de literatura clásica en la Universidad de Tokio; Hiroki por su parte estaba estudiando su maestría y por las mañanas impartía clases de Literatura e Historia en una de las preparatorias más prestigiadas de la capital de Japón, era precisamente a este instituto donde recién había ingresado el rubio.

―Takatsuki... Shinobu Takatsuki, ese es su nombre ―dijo después de un rato el castaño, al principio le costó trabajo recordar el nombre, pero después de un rato todo quedó claro, no tenía duda de que ese rubio era el mismo.

Nowaki pudo ver como su novio temblaba por lo que no dudó en encerrarlo en sus brazos para hacerlo sentir protegido...― tranquilo Hiro-san, nadie quería que esto le pasará a Shinobu-kun, pero él estará bien... Hiro-san, mañana a primera hora hablaras con tu director, él se encargará de informar a los padres del chico y todo estará bien. El castaño solo se limitó a asentir, Hiroki se sentía fuera de sí, no creía que esto era verdad, se negaba a creer que uno de sus alumnos había sido dañado de esta forma, se negaba a creer que apenas el viernes anterior lo había visto en clase jugueteando con sus amigos y que ahora había sido herido tan cruelmente, el profesor cerró los ojos asqueado del mundo en que vivía y se dejó abrazar por su novio.

Para este punto, Shinobu ya se había quedado dormido, por lo que Miyagi tomó una manta y la colocó sobre el menor para que no pasase frío.

―Bueno, lo mejor será que nos retiremos... mañana será un día largo ―indicó Nowaki y acto seguido estrechó la mano con Miyagi al tiempo que le daba una palmada en la espalda para confortarlo. Si en algún momento hubo algún rencor entre ambos eso quedaba ya en el pasado... los jugueteos de Miyagi con Hiroki que en el pasado molestaron a Nowaki eran ya un juego de niños que quedó en el pasado... ese apretón de manos significó más, representaba la empatía que recién Nowaki sentía hacía Miyagi, representaba complicidad y sí, amistad. Nowaki jamás permitiría que nada dañase a Hiro-san, pero sabía que si algo malo ocurría a alguno de los dos, Miyagi estaría para apoyarlos, así como ellos siempre apoyarían también al profesor. Así, finalmente después de una larga noche, el médico tomó los frascos con muestras que debería llevar al día siguiente al laboratorio y a la policía y se retiró junto a su novio.

Una vez que se hubo quedado solo con el menor, suspiró dejándose caer en un sofá al lado de la cama donde dormía joven.

―Shinobu... ―dijo su nombre, por primera vez decía ese nombre. Sentía una calidez formándose en su pecho... se sentía en la necesidad de proteger a ese niño, de cuidarlo... y también se sentía en la necesidad de quererlo.― Bah, en que estoy pensando... ―dijo Miyagi en un susurro, ni él mismo sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar, pero quería quitar de su cabeza todos esos pensamientos, lo más seguro era que mañana vinieran los padres del menor y que lo llevaran con ellos, entonces Miyagi quizá no volvería a verlo jamás, eso angustiaba al profesor, pero en cierto modo sabía que era lo mejor para el niño. Y sin embargo quería ser él quien cuidase de Shinobu.

Pudo ver que el niño dormía sin muchas complicaciones, seguro era gracias al tranquilizante que Nowaki le administro. Sin quitarle la vista de encima, Miyagi entró al baño de su habitación y humedeció levemente un paño en agua tibia. El niño ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el profesor limpió con delicadeza su cara, Miyagi pasó el paño por las mejillas de Shinobu quitando restos de sangre y también de lágrimas secas, ahí bajo el ojo del menor se podía ver un moretón próximo a formarse. En la delicada y blanca piel de Shinobu, Miyagi podía distinguir moretones y heridas que dejarían marcas por varios días y algunas incluso permanentes. El profesor cerró los ojos con fuerza, con tan solo pensar en lo que esos bastardos le hicieron a Shinobu la sangre le hervía, ¡quería destrozarlos con sus propias manos! ¡quería hacerles pagar! Y sin embargo tenía que mantenerse sereno y no hacer nada que afectara al menor... el profesor pasó su mano por los rubios cabellos del niño, a penas los rozó no quería dañarlo ni mucho menos despertarlo y asustarlo, solo con verlo se calmaba, Shinobu le inspiraba mucha paz.

Un ángel, sí, eso era lo que Shinobu parecía a los ojos de Miyagi, un ángel puro que había sido corrompido por el mundo humano. En ese momento, Miyagi supo que preferiría ser él quien estuviera en el lugar de Shinobu, que no le importaría sufrir todo ese dolor si con ello evitaba que Shinobu sufriera lo ocurrido. Un ángel, sí eso era, su pequeño ángel.

La noche se pasó lenta y pesada, los segundos se hacían largos y duraderos, Miyagi se sentó en el sofá al lado de la cama y no cerró los ojos en toda la noche. Aproximadamente a las cuatro de la mañana, Shinobu comenzó a removerse entre sus sábanas, el profesor le colocó otra cobija encima pensando que quizá tendría frío... pero conforme los minutos pasaban el menor se comenzaba a inquietar más... su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y a sudar y empezó a quejarse... Miyagi se alarmó, seguro que estaba teniendo una pesadilla...

―Tranquilo... tranquilo, es solo un sueño... ―susurraba una y otra vez Miyagi al niño para que se calmara. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos cerrados de Shinobu y el profesor no pudo más con eso, Shinobu estaba sufriendo y él no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo― estoy contigo, no estas solo... ―dijo Miyagi al tiempo que tomaba una de las pequeñas manos de Shinobu entre las suyas― estoy contigo, estoy contigo ―le susurraba una y otra vez― no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, nadie, te protegeré con mi vida, Shinobu ―y al parecer aun dormido el inconsciente de Shinobu comprendió que Miyagi estaba con él, ya que se calmó. Después de un rato, el niño se tranquilizó y su respiración se normalizó. Miyagi no soltó su mano, la mantuvo ahí entre las suyas, pudo memorizar con su tacto cada milímetro de la mano de Shinobu, y ahí con las manos entrelazadas supo que en cierto modo su vida estaría entrelazada para siempre.

Sí, Miyagi supo que su vida y la de su ángel estaban unidas por siempre... supo que sin importar que ocurriese o incluso si se separaban el cuidaría a Shinobu... supo que su vida sin sentido ahora tenía la más grande de las misiones: curar las heridas de Shinobu. Y supo que eso era lo único que le bastaba para ser feliz.

―Duerme, mi pequeño ángel ―le dijo Miyagi mientras lo miraba, en su mirada había ternura, amor, paz, todos aquellos puros sentimientos que ese niño le inspiraba.

El resto de la noche fue tranquila para ambos. Fue hasta las once de la mañana que Shinobu comenzó a despertar, para ese entonces los rayos del sol ya se habían colado por las ventanas del departamento del profesor. Al principio, Shinobu dio un apretón a la mano de Miyagi, y se removió un poco hasta que al fin sus enormes ojos miel se abrieron mirando con desconcierto al profesor frente a él...

―Al fin despertaste... buenos días ―dijo Miyagi, no tenía ni idea de que decir... esperaba ver temor en los ojos de Shinobu, esperaba ver su rechazo y sin embargo no fue así. Miyagi iba a retirar su mano de la del menor para evitar que este se asustase o lo mal interpretase, pero sin embargo en el momento en que Miyagi retiró su mano sintió como una pequeña lo jalaba para mantenerlo a su lado.

La mirada de Shinobu se clavó en las oscuras orbes de Miyagi... no había miedo en la mirada de Shinobu, tristeza sí pero miedo no, no tenía miedo de Miyagi.

―Tú me salvaste... ―dijo Shinobu sosteniendo débilmente a Miyagi― reconozco tu voz, reconozco tus manos... tú me salvaste. ―y entonces los ojos de Shinobu se llenaron de lágrimas con los recuerdos del día anterior.

―No... tu fuiste quien me salvo a mí. Tú me salvaste, Shinobu. ―fueron las palabras de Miyagi antes de sostener entre sus manos las pequeñas y suaves manos del niño. Sí, Shinobu era el ángel que había venido a salvar a Miyagi Yō.

* * *

Shinobu cerró la puerta tras de sí y le puso el seguro para quedar solo en el baño, quería estar solo por siempre, quería estar aislado del mundo entero. Tenía miedo de volver a salir, no quería a nadie, a nada. Se sentía miserable, asqueado... era la peor persona del mundo. No quería que lo vieran, sentía pánico... podía ver como todo el mundo lo juzgaba, podía ver como el mundo lo rechazaba por ser un sucio gay. Así se sentía: sucio.

Podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar, incluso sus dientes castañeaban al juntarse. Trataba de no pensar en nada, en verdad no quería hacerlo, podía sentir el pánico presente en cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Despacio, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, dolía, dolía como si le hubiera caído ácido y ahora al quitarse la ropa su piel se desprendiera junto con esta.

Se recargó en la pared y sobre ella se dejo caer; ahí estuvo, no supo si por muchos o pocos minutos, para Shinobu el tiempo ya no tenía sentido; se mantuvo apacible, como en un estado de transe, con su mirada perdida en el infinito y su cuerpo desnudo sobre el frío piso. Cuando sintió su piel y huesos helados, se levantó despacio... fue en ese momento cuando el niño sintió que dolía, sus brazos dolían, su espalda le pesaba, su pecho estaba lastimado y su cadera y piernas se sentían como la muerte... todo su cuerpo dolía como si lo hubiera aplastado un camión. El niño bajó la mirada y en ese momento murió en vida... había estado aguantándose, pero Shinobu terminó quebrándose. Quería olvidar lo ocurrido el día anterior, trataba con todo su corazón de no pensar en eso... pero al ver su cuerpo lastimado su mundo se vino abajo.

Cada moretón, cada herida, cada golpe... podía verlos y aun le lastimaban en extremo... verlos y sentirlos era un tortuoso recuerdo de su origen, un tortuoso recuerdo de lo que le había ocurrido el día anterior... esas heridas le recordaban lo miserable que era, era como tener un enorme letrero en la frente que decía "sucio", sucio, indigno, miserable... Pasó su temblorosa mano por un moretón que tenía en el abdomen y en ese momento emitió un incontrolable grito ahogado, al tocarse ahí -ahí donde la noche anterior lo habían tocado por la fuerza- sintió como su vida se quebraba. Su vida, su alma, todo su ser se quebraba mientras recordaba como lo tocaron, como lo golpearon, como lo...

En ese momento la espalda de Shinobu se arqueo dando paso al vómito; a penas tuvo fuerzas y conciencia suficiente para sostenerse en el lavamanos. Sentía asco, demasiado asco por sí mismo, tanta repugnancia que lo hacía volver el estómago aun sin haber comido. Vomitaba sangre, le ardía la garganta, pero sus nauseas por la vida eran aun mayores... le dolía su cuerpo, pero le dolía aun más su alma.

Cuando se calmó, se incorporó despacio, aun sollozaba. La tina seguía ahí, con el agua enfriándose y las burbujas agotándose, quiso meterse, pero el agua se manchaba con su suciedad, cosa que lo asqueo, por lo que prefirió abrir el agua de la regadera y ahí meterse bajó el chorro de agua, no le pesaba que el agua estuviera helada, después de todo creía que un patético y horrible cuerpo como el suyo no merecía nada. Se tallaba con fuerza, con toda la fuerza que tenía y eso hacía que le doliera aun más, pero no importaba, tenía que borrar su suciedad ¡tenía que borrarla! Lloraba, lloraba y sollozaba mientras furioso se tallaba la piel hasta enrojecerla, se estaba lastimando a sí mismo pero no le importaba, si tuviera sosa se la echaría en su piel si con eso pudiera dejarla limpia.

La vida de Shinobu Takatsuki nunca fue perfecta; siempre tuvo problemas, siempre fue emocionalmente inestable. ¿Pero cómo no ser inestable si desde niño lo único que escuchas en tu casa es que eres un asco a comparación con tu perfecta hermana? ¿Cómo no sentirte un inútil si es lo que tus padres te dan a entender a cada rato? ¿Cómo no sentirte un estorbo si sabes que eso es lo único que eres? Una patética molestia en la vida de su perfecta y hermosa familia, así se sintió siempre Shinobu, siempre opacado por su perfecta hermana Risako, siempre atrás de todos, siempre el más débil y el menos protegido. Creciendo menospreciado, Shinobu siempre fue un niño frágil, endeble... su vida era como un precioso jarrón de cristal, hermoso pero frágil, un jarrón que con cualquier mínimo roce se quebraría en mil pedazos, un jarrón que ahora había sido ya destrozado. Su vida, había sido quebrada.

―¿Por qué no me morí? ―dijo Shinobu en un susurro; sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el frío chorro de agua que caía sobre él. Estaba desesperado, siempre se preguntó por qué seguir adelante, siempre les reclamó a sus papás para que lo tuvieron, los hijos deseados no son muchas veces comprendidos por sus progenitores, ahora más un niño que nunca fue deseado. En cierto modo, el rubio siempre pensó que todo sería mejor para su familia y para él mismo si su mamá lo hubiera abortado. Incluso su propia madre estaba consciente de eso, pero jamás lo admitiría, sería un escándalo para la familia.

― ¿Por qué no me morí? ―volvió a repetir Shinobu ahogándose con sus propias lágrimas. Estaba desesperado, ya nada tenía sentido, su vida era un asco, un fracaso, él mismo era un fracasado.― Me quiero morir, me voy a morir. ―susurró entre lágrimas, ya no tenía caso seguir, no tenía por qué hacerlo y no quería hacerlo.

* * *

Miyagi apretó su puño mientras daba un fuerte golpe a la pared, sus nudillos sangraron un poco pero no le importó, se encontraba frustrado, muy frustrado. Podía escuchar el llanto de Shinobu, podía escuchar sus sollozos imparables. Hubo un momento en que el niño emitió un grito de total agonía, en ese momento el profesor sintió unas ganas tremendas de derribar la puerta del baño para entrar y tomar al niño en sus brazos. Podía escuchar todos sus lamentos, se preocupó en sobremanera cuando lo escuchó vomitar... temió incluso por su vida, porque sí, la vida de Shinobu le importaba ahora más que la suya propia. Odiaba estar afuera como si nada, mientras que a una puerta de distancia su ángel se moría de dolor. Odiaba no haber llegado a tiempo para salvarlo, ¡odiaba no poder hacer nada para que olvidara ese duro golpe de la vida!... odiaba a la vida misma por darle ese destino tan cruel a un niño tan inocente que lo único que merecía era felicidad.

―Daría todo por estar en tu lugar... tú no mereces ese sufrimiento.

Miyagi sabía lo frágil que era Shinobu... era solo un niño, tierno, delicado... y herido, muy herido y lastimado. Y porque sabía lo frágil que era, sabía que debía protegerlo con el mayor cariño y cuidado posible, y eso quería, protegerlo de todo y de todos. Estaba seguro de que nadie más lo iba a dañar mientras él estuviera ahí. Todo estaría bien, ahora Miyagi estaba ahí para proteger a Shinobu, a su pequeño ángel que en unos instantes logró entrar en su corazón.

* * *

Quiero agradecer por el recibimiento que tuvo la historia. Gracias a Arioch the fallen angel, Karu-suna y dbzangie4ever por comentar. Un abrazo y feliz inicio de año.

_**Apailana***_


	3. A mi manera

**~No me dejes caer~**

**A mi manera**

Por la mañana, Hiroki pasó rápido a casa de Miyagi para dejar un cambio de su propia ropa para Shinobu, suponía que ambos tendrían una talla más o menos similar. Posteriormente, se fue directo a la escuela donde laboraba... fue ahí cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse complicadas. Cuando el director se enteró de lo ocurrido pegó el grito al cielo, sabía que el papá de Shinobu Takatsuki era el director de la universidad M por lo que siempre mantuvo una relación cordial con él pero ahora que esto había pasado no tendría de otra más que decirle la cruda verdad― Kamijou, dile a mi secretaria que me comunique a la universidad de Mitsuhashi. ―dijo sin saber la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Lentamente, la noticia se fue esparciendo entre el cuerpo docente. Todos los profesores y personal educativo tenían mucho cuidado al manejar el asunto, pues sabían de lo serio del asunto, pero nunca falta un descuidado que deje salir más información de la necesaria. Para ser exactos, nadie tenía idea de la magnitud del asunto, todos lo minimizaban puesto que Shinobu no era una mujer –cosa idiota, puesto que para el dolor no importa el género-, era Hiroki el único que era consciente de la gravedad del asunto, puesto que lo había visto, había visto el dolor y la agonía en esos ojos grises tan inocentes.

La bomba, estalló por completo en el momento en que en un estado emocional nada estable, con una actitud furiosa, el director de la universidad Mitsuhashi: el señor Takatsuki y padre de Shinobu arribó al instituto donde Kamijou impartía clases, al parecer solo le habían dicho que tenían información sobre su desaparecido hijo Shinobu, pero eso basto para enfurecer al hombre... y eso que no tenía idea de la dura y triste noticia que estaban a punto de darle. Ya nada sería igual, nada.

* * *

Dejó pasar un tiempo prudente y llamó a su cuarto, como ya le había retirado el seguro a la puerta supuso que ya había salido de la ducha y se había vestido. Tocó la puerta un par de veces y como no recibía respuesta alguna, se introdujo con cautela a la que era su propia habitación y lo que vio le dolió en el alma: hecho bolita, Shinobu se encontraba recargado en una esquina de la habitación, el mayor podía ver todo su cuerpo temblar y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó hacía él arrodillándose para quedar a su altura― Shinobu... ―dijo pero el menor no lo miró, el rubio tenía su mirada perdida en algún punto inexistente, su mirada, reflejaba ese profundo dolor.― Shinobu... ―volvió a llamarlo, en su voz había pura ternura y comprensión, esta vez el niño si reaccionó a su llamado y los ojos grises se posaron en los azabache de Miyagi, la mirada de Shinobu se humedeció e inesperadamente extendió sus brazos hacía Miyagi como si fuera un bebé pidiendo que se le tome en brazos. El profesor no dudó y acunó en su regazo a Shinobu, podía sentir como temblaba en sus brazos, podía sentir sus sollozos y sus lágrimas; el niño llevaba puesto un pants gris holgado con una sudadera blanca –ambos proporcionados por Kamijou– pero aun así, su cuerpo se sentía frío, por lo que estirándose, el profesor tomó una cobija con una mano y con ella envolvió a Shinobu, todo lo hacía con cautela, era consciente de la fragilidad de Shinobu y no quería asustarlo. Pero el menor no parecía asustado y lo que hizo fue aferrarse al mayor quien sin dudarlo lo aferró más contra sí. Así estuvieron un rato, el frío cuerpo de Shinobu se recuperó con el calor de Miyagi. Después de un rato, el profesor condujo al rubio al comedor para que desayunara, Shinobu se apoyaba en Miyagi a cada paso que daba, su cuerpo dolía, sus piernas, su espalda, todo le pesaba... incluso cojeaba; pero todo era más fácil cuando tenía al profesor a su lado, él era su soporte, su apoyo.

Miyagi observó al niño sentado en la mesa. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, no lo habían hecho, en cierto modo no podían hacerlo, porque si hablaban, los dos se quebrarían de dolor. El rubio movía su tenedor alrededor de su desayuno: un par de _hot cakes_ cubiertos con miel y mermelada de fresa. Sus cabellos rubios aun seguían un poco mojados, y caían sobre su frente escondiendo así su mirada.

Dubitativo, el profesor miró a Shinobu, no dejaba de temblar, y su piel estaba muy pálida. ―Come un poco. ―dijo el profesor dulcemente.

El niño arrugó su nariz y negó.

―Por favor, inténtalo... ―el profesor no sabía cómo ayudar al menor, por lo que creía que la comida serviría. Miyagi no sabía que a veces, no sirve de nada comer, beber o respirar cuando es tu espíritu el que está dañado... es como las personas con trastornos alimenticios, NUNCA se recuperarán simplemente volviendo a comer, porque para que su cuerpo asimile la comida, deben primero curar sus almas, hasta entonces, el cuerpo dañado no aceptará el alimento, no aceptará la vida puesto que quiere morir.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos después de que Shinobu desayunara y bebiera un poco de la malteada de fresa para que se lanzara corriendo al baño a vomitar.

Miyagi corrió tras de él para tratar de apoyarlo; con una mano daba masajes circulares en la espalda del menor tratando de reconfortarlo y con la otra alejaba los rubios cabellos del rostro para que no se mancharan.― tranquilo, todo está bien, tranquilo ―decía mientras daba palmaditas en la espalda del menor que devolvía su desayuno.

Shinobu respiraba entrecortadamente después de su inevitable labor. Como pudo se lavo la boca y el rostro y después suspiró sujetándose del frío lavabo y cerrando los ojos por unos momentos, al abrirlos, le dedicó a Miyagi una mirada que cambiaría el curso de la historia, de su historia...

El profesor entreabrió la boca... algo en su ser nació al ver como lo miraban con tanta intensidad esos enormes ojos grises, en la mirada de Shinobu había miedo sí, dolor también... pero más allá de eso, en su mirada había agradecimiento, ternura y quizá un dejo de cariño; y fue precisamente ese atisbo de cariño lo que hizo que el corazón de Miyagi se enterneciera llenando todo su ser un abrasante calor.

Después de esa mirada intensa, las palabras vinieron arrastrando con ellas un mar de emociones y consecuencias. ―A... a... abrázame ―dijo Shinobu mirando suplicante a Miyagi― abrázame de nuevo, no me sueltes ―sus lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse una vez más y sus ojos grises se posaron de la manera más intensa posible en los azabache de Miyagi― no me dejes caer.

Una petición, No me dejes caer. Una petición que se hizo de la manera más inocente posible y que estaba destinada a ser cumplida a nombre de un sentimiento mucho más grande pero igual de puro.

―Estoy sucio... pero por favor abrázame ―repetía una y otra vez entre gemidos de dolor.

―No estás sucio... no lo estas. ―Con mucho cariño, Miyagi acogió a Shinobu entre sus brazos, envueltos en un apretujado abrazo, ambos se dejaron caer en el frio piso del pequeño baño. El profesor sintió como su pecho se humedecía con las lágrimas del menor y él mismo lloró. Ambos lloraron, uno lloraba porque se sentía sucio y miserable, el otro lloraba por el dolor del primero, por no poder hacer nada más para consolarlo, nada más que abrazarle por siempre. Miyagi no dijo nada, pero pudo notar que la piel de Shinobu estaba totalmente roja e irritada, no era tonto y sabía que el niño se había tallado con todas sus fuerzas, esto le dolió mucho, jamás podría perdonar al bastardo que amancilló a su pequeño dejándolo en este estado.

Pero el niño temblaba, lloraba y se sentía mal, se sentía sucio, indigno de ese cariño que el profesor le brindaba.― Estoy sucio, no debí, no debí ―era todo un cliché que rompía el corazón de Miyagi.

―Shinobu... ―con dulzura el profesor tomó el rostro de su pequeño ángel entre sus manos e hizo que lo mirara― no digas eso... por favor ―susurró contra el rostro del menor―escúchame bien, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, de nada, y si alguien se atreve a decir que es tú culpa yo le partiré la cara. Shinobu tu eres inocente de toda esta maldad, eres inocente, tú inocencia sigue contigo, nadie te la ha robado, esa inocencia es innata, es parte de ti. ―de esto último estaba convencido, uno no pierde su "inocencia" cuando tiene relaciones sexuales, la inocencia se pierde cuando hay suficiente maldad a tu alrededor o en ti mismo que resulta imposible conservarla, aun así, la maldad está prácticamente en el ambiente, está presente acechando al mundo, pero hay algunas personas que pese a todo su alma no se ve corrompida por la maldad, Miyagi podía afirmar que Shinobu era una de esas personas... una persona tan dulce que pese a que había sido herido por lo más cruel del mundo no había sido corrompido. Había sido dañado con maldad y sin embargo no era malo, cosa que no siempre ocurre, notemos pues que las personas más crueles en la historia han sido aquellos quienes precisamente en su pasado fueron dañados por la maldad humana... sin embargo el rubio, no, mantenía su inocencia, su niñez, pero ni eso podría salvarlo del inmenso dolor que ahora vivía.― tú no tienes la culpa... ―repetía el profesor una y otra vez tratando de reconfortarlo― no tienes la culpa de nada, eres inocente y si alguien trata de hacerte creer lo contrario yo lo destrozaré. Tú eres bueno Shinobu, no dejes que nadie te haga dudar de tu inocencia.

Shinobu se sintió cálido, protegido, seguro en brazos de aquel que lo había rescatado, de aquel que lo había sacado del hoyo en el que había caído, por eso, ahora le rogaba con todo su corazón que no lo dejara caer, que no lo dejara caer de vuelta y en picada al infierno.

Cuando alguien te rescata de una situación de peligro como un secuestro o una violación, es hasta cierto punto normal que sientas apego a esa persona, que la aprecies. Pero cuando ese aprecio se torna en enamoramiento las cosas ya no son tan normales y no siempre resultarán de la manera esperada... En cierto modo, y sin saberlo, Shinobu estaba sufriendo un enamoramiento hacia su salvador, hacia Miyagi Yō. Se sentía en cierto modo impresionado por lo que el profesor de literatura hizo por él, es decir, nunca en su vida se habían preocupado por él, ni siquiera su familia, él mismo consideraba su propia existencia un estorbo para los demás, él mismo creía que merecía lo que le había pasado... y de repente, Miyagi llegó y lo rescató del peor infierno que había vivido, estaba impresionado y en cierto punto enamorado, claro que era un amor chiquito, un amor chiquito que era el que su lastimado corazón le daba capacidad de profesar. Pero Shinobu no se daba cuenta de que en realidad no le gustaba nada de Miyagi, no amaba a Miyagi, lo que amaba era lo que Miyagi hizo por él, la forma en que lo salvó, el rubio angelito se estaba creando una ilusión falsa y se estaba enamorando de esa ilusión, pero a final de cuentas no era más que una ilusión falsa que al final terminaría rompiéndose... y quizá Shinobu no soportaría una ruptura más en su vida tan frágil.

―Mi héroe, sí eso es él, mi súper héroe. ―pensó Shinobu mientras se aferraba al pecho de Miyagi, tratando de ocultar en él todos sus miedos y penas.

Estuvieron un rato abrazándose... y llorando. Porque sí, de nuevo lloraban, con la diferencia de que esta vez lo hacían juntos, dolía, claro que dolía con toda la intensidad del mundo, era el dolor más horrible que se pudieran imaginar, pero el hecho de que lloraran juntos lo hacía diferente... porque en cierto modo el dolor que cargaban solos, ahora –por estos mínimos momentos– lo estaban cargando juntos. Miyagi dejó salir sus penas por un momento, pero sabía que en el futuro tendría que calmarse, tendría que soportar su dolor y alejarlo para que así, entre él y Shinobu solo cargaran un solo dolor, el del menor.

Así estuvieron un largo rato, casi una hora ensimismados en sus sentimientos, compartiendo su dolor... se habían olvidado del mundo a su alrededor, hasta que de pronto, el sonido del timbre comenzó a sonar, al parecer alguien llamaba a la puerta con impaciencia. Shinobu ya se había logrado calmar en brazos del que consideraba su héroe, pero el agudo sonido del timbre lo hizo estremecerse y después cuando comenzaron a llamar impacientemente, el rubio no hizo más que asustarse y comenzar a temblar; su estado mental era muy frágil, por lo que cualquier cosa lo asustaba al punto de llenarlo de pavor de pies a cabeza.

Miyagi no tardó nada en aferrar al rubio contra sí, ni siquiera lo pensaba, pero con su actitud lo protegía, tanto de manera inconsciente como consciente, cualquier observador pudiera decir que el lenguaje corporal del profesor reflejaba pura protección hacía el niño. ―Shhh... shhh tranquilo, todo está bien... ―susurraba el profesor mientras daba un masaje circular en la espalda de su pequeño para tratar de calmarlo, cosa que se complicó puesto que el timbre no dejaba de sonar y ahora incluso llamaban a la puerta con ruidosos golpes.

El niño se estremeció y se acercó más al profesor, sintiéndose protegido, Miyagi lo acunó y lo meció junto con él hasta que poco a poco lo fue calmando; del mismo modo, poco a poco los llamados en la puerta fueron cesando más no parando. Una vez que Shinobu se calmó aunque sea un poco, el profesor lo cargo a la habitación y lo recostó en la cama para taparlo con unas cobijas y después salir como rayo a abrir la puerta, Miyagi tenía una idea de quién o quiénes podrían ser... pero lo que vio al abrir, hizo que por unos segundos se le helara la sangre.

―Buenos días. Soy el agente Stark de la policía general. ―dijo un serio hombre que vestía un traje negro formal y a manera de identificación sacó de su gabardina una billetera que al extenderla mostraba una representativa placa de los altos funcionarios de la policía japonesa. Con él venían otros policías vistiendo el uniforme tradicional que escoltaban a una pareja: un serio hombre trajeado que se identificó como el señor Takatsuki acompañado por una esbelta y guapa mujer de apariencia frívola, ambos tenían el seño fruncido y se veían por demás molestos. Detrás de ellos, se encontraban algo nerviosos e impacientes Hiroki Kamijou y el que más tarde se identificaría como su director.

Todos se presentaron de una manera muy superficial, sabían porque estaban ahí, aunque al parecer, los recién presentados aun no eran consientes de la gravedad del asunto.

―Me informaron que usted tiene en custodia a mi hijo. ―Dijo el señor trajeado refiriéndose a Shinobu, a Miyagi le costó comprender el porqué de la dura expresión de ese que debería ser un padre preocupado, pero lo que más le desconcertó fue la mirada de aquella mujer, esa mujer de largos cabellos castaños no se veía preocupada por su hijo, sino que por el contrario, lucía una mirada altanera y frívola.

Ante la presión de la policía y todos los ahí presentes, el profesor Yō los condujo a la habitación donde se encontraba Shinobu. Caminaron lentamente, los policías y profesores se quedaron afuera y solo entraron junto con Miyagi la pareja Takatsuki junto con el agente Stark. El departamento se encontraba silencioso, podían escucharse los pasos y susurros. Con el rabillo del ojo Miyagi pudo ver como la madre de Shinobu examinaba su casa mirando despectivamente de arriba abajo, la mujer se detuvo en una vieja repisa, donde se encontraban más de un centenar de libros, algunos conservados y otros muy viejos, y encima de ellos en una esquina, estaba abandonado y empolvado el reconocimiento que Yō recibió como mención honorífica por ser el mejor alumno de su generación en la licenciatura en Letras japonesas clásicas, al ver dicho reconocimiento, la mujer bufó por lo bajo mientras rodaba los ojos. Miyagi simplemente decidió ignorarla, no entendía lo que pasaba por la mente de esa señora, pero tampoco podía hacer un escándalo, de cualquier modo no bajaría la guardia, esa mujer no le agradaba.

Ignorando aquellas miradas despectivas, el profesor abrió la puerta de su habitación, Shinobu seguía en la cama, tapado con una frazada estaba hecho un ovillo, lentamente, el profesor se acercó y tocó su espalda llamándolo, lo llamó un par de veces porque el niño estaba medio ido, pero una vez que reconoció la voz de Miyagi volteó más calmado a verlo, pero al hacerlo, los ojos grises de Shinobu se cruzaron con aquellas personas recién llegadas y entonces todo se detuvo... las pupilas del rubio se dilataron y su mirada se llenó de miedo y angustia, con rapidez se echó para atrás, tratando de alejarse lo más que podía mientras se escudaba tras el cuerpo de Miyagi.

―N-n-no... no... no quiero, ¡no quiero! ―repetía una y otra vez.

El director de la universidad M y padre de Shinobu, lo miró y frunció el seño al ver su rostro amoratado, le molestaba ese carácter débil que tenía su hijo― Nos vamos ahora mismo. Miyagi-sensei ―siseo― agradezco la hospitalidad que tuvo con mi hijo, no lo molestaremos más ―el padre de Shinobu avanzó unos pasos hacia su hijo, dispuesto a llevárselo.

Pero Miyagi no se la dejaría tan fácil, sin siquiera pensarlo, se colocó con firmeza, interfiriéndose entre el director de la universidad M y el tembloroso niño que suplicante le pedía a Miyagi que no dejara que se lo llevaran.

―¿Ocurre algo...? ―dijo suspicazmente el agente Stark. La tensión se sentía en el aire. Y tanto Miyagi como Takatsuki se miraban desafiantes.

Shinobu, temeroso, se escondía detrás de aquel que veía como su héroe. Tenía miedo, la poca seguridad que Miyagi le hacía sentir se estaba quebrando en esos momentos.

―Es suficiente ―dijo la hermosa mujer― nos vamos. ―y sin detenerse, se acercó a su hijo jalándolo por la muñeca.

Miyagi no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de reaccionar, cuando su pequeño ángel ya estaba emitiendo un lastimero quejido. Su cuerpo estaba herido, sus muñecas heridas y llenas de hematomas y lo único que hacía esa mujer que se identificaba como su madre era lastimarlo, lastimarlo aun más. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan jodidamente cruel?― Suéltelo. ―espetó Miyagi y se le oía enojado― he dicho que lo suelte.

Shinobu emitió un quejido cuando su madre lo apretó más fuerte parándolo de un jalón de la cama, le dolían mucho sus caderas y al pararlo así de golpe se sintió morir y perdió el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas en el suelo.

―¡Deténgase! ―dijo Miyagi cuando vio que la damita tenía intenciones de ir a jalonear nuevamente a su hijo para llevárselo.― No dejaré que se lo lleve, no así. ―y con delicadeza fue él mismo quien ayudó a Shinobu a levantarse para acogerlo en sus brazos. No dejaría que lo lastimaran, nunca más, nada ni nadie, fue lo que se había prometido a sí mismo y lo iba a cumplir. Aun si se trataba de sus propios padres, Miyagi no iba a dejar que estos dañaran a Shinobu... pero la vida no es tan fácil y no es suficiente con desear hacer algo para poder realizarlo. Siempre hay impedimentos, lo que vale es saber cómo vencer tus obstáculos y seguir adelante. Y aunque ni las leyes, ni la ética ni el mismo sentido común estuvieran del lado de Miyagi, él era consciente del cariño que sentía por Shinobu y también era consciente de que pasara lo que pasara no lo dejaría caer.

* * *

Todos los involucrados en el caso, tuvieron que rendir informe a las autoridades; y tanto Shinobu como Miyagi tuvieron que dar testimonio de lo ocurrido. El menor apenas y dijo unas palabras, estaba demasiado aterrado por lo ocurrido, cosa que fue comprendida por el agente Stark quien dejó como pendiente el testimonio del menor. No hubo necesidad de hacer otro chequeo médico ya que el testimonio de Nowaki había sido incluso respaldado por uno de sus superiores que daba testimonio de que Kusama era un médico confiable. Y aunque no sabían nada de los desgraciados que lastimaron a Shinobu, estaban dispuestos a iniciar una investigación. Todo marchaba según el protocolo y sin embargo hubo algo que detuvo el proceso:

―No habrá denuncia. ―Dijo con voz firme la señora Takatsuki y todos voltearon a verla expectantes.

―Comprenderá que estamos hablando de un caso de violación, no de cualquier cosa ―Stark trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

―Sé de lo que estamos hablando ―rodo los ojos la frívola mujer que estaba colorada de la vergüenza― y porque sé de lo que estamos hablando es por lo que quiero detener el proceso, se imaginan que vergüenza para mi familia que se enteren de lo ocurrido ¡primero muerta antes que pasar semejante escándalo!

El agente Stark miró sorprendido a la mujer― _pero de qué diablos esta hablado_ ―pensó y con la mirada buscó al señor Takatsuki en busca de respaldos, pero este se mantenía indiferente como lo había hecho desde que llegaron a la comisaría.― Señora, en verdad no comprendo sus razones, y me va a disculpar pero no creo que sea nada coherente. A la mierda el escándalo, ¡lo que le hicieron a su hijo NO puede quedarse así! No me importan sus razones, la denuncia tiene que seguir.

―Y así como a usted no le importan mis razones, tampoco a mí me interesan las suyas.

* * *

Ajenos a todo el proceso legal, Miyagi y Shinobu se encontraban en los descuidados sillones que fungían como salita de espera de la comisaría. Sentados uno al lado del otro, el rubio descansaba en el pecho de Miyagi, quien protegía su cuerpo abrazándolo con uno de sus brazos, esto después de que el menor le pidiera que lo abrazara y que no dejara que sus padres se lo llevaran. Miyagi se encontraba hecho un lío... porque podía cumplir la primera petición del menor, abrazarlo; pero sobre lo segundo, bueno, eso ya no era su decisión. Porque sí, por más que Miyagi quisiera quedarse siempre al lado de Shinobu no podría, no bastaba con desearlo, Shinobu era menor de edad, con familia y después de lo ocurrido, lo más probable era que lo mantuvieran más custodiado que nunca. Toda la situación preocupaba en sobremanera al profesor, a penas horas atrás se había jurado proteger por siempre a su pequeño ángel, y ahora, veía la separación demasiado cerca.

Y mientras que Miyagi se encontraba lleno de preocupaciones y temores, Shinobu comenzaba a calmarse –al menos un poco–, envuelto en el abrazo de Miyagi, el rubio se sentía seguro, y no creía que nadie, ni siquiera sus padres, pudiera dañarlo, después de todo si Miyagi ya lo salvó una vez bien podría hacerlo de nuevo... con estos pensamientos en mente, Shinobu volteó a ver a Miyagi. El profesor se conmovió con la mirada del rubio, tenerlo cerca lo tranquilizaba, lo hacía sentir completo...― _mi pequeño ángel_ ―pensó mientras sonreía levemente correspondiendo a tan tierna mirada― _a la mierda los demás, no pienso dejar que te lastimen._

* * *

―Joder... ―el agente pasó una mano por sus castaños cabellos mientras trataba de que la señora entrara en razón, cosa que no sucedió― ¿Y usted no piensa decir nada? ―le dijo al señor Takatsuki, harto de su indiferencia― ¿o es que no le importa lo que le hicieron a su hijo? Por dios, no pueden dejar que esto se quede así ―exclamó golpeando la mesa con sus puños.

―Pasará lo que tenga que pasar ―el padre de Shinobu ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

El agente Stark suspiró... si bien no entraron en detalles sobre la violación, los padres ya sabían lo que había ocurrido, no podía creer que se mostraran tan indiferentes... su novia tenía una bebita recién nacida, a la cual consideraba como su propia hija, y de solo pensar que algo así le pasara... ¡no! prefería ni siquiera pensar en eso, de solo concebir esa idea le dolía el corazón... pero estaba seguro de algo, el mismo terminaría con la vida de quien se atreviera a lastimar a su pequeña Nath.

Como los padres de Shinobu no procedieron con la denuncia, se retiraron los cargos. Sin embargo, como se trataba de una violación y no de un delitillo cualquiera, la investigación procedería... aunque en casos así, sin una denuncia de por medio, lo más probable es que las declaraciones de Shinobu, Miyagi, Nowaki y Hiroki sólo pasaran a formar parte del enorme archivo muerto, y que los procesos se quedasen congelados... por siempre; o claro, hasta que alguien más resultara violado y la investigación coincidiera con estas declaraciones previas... hasta entonces, nada se podría hacer. Y pensar que por evitar un "escándalo", muchas personas podrían resultar lastimadas y muchas vidas destruidas, pero claro, a quien le importa el dolor ajeno, siendo que lo más importante es mantener la clase, como diría la señora Takatsuki.

* * *

Arreglaron el papeleo correspondiente, y horas después, ocurrió lo que tenía que pasar.

―Bueno, nos vamos. ―dijo la señora Takatsuki entrando a la salita de espera donde se encontraban Miyagi y Shinobu.

―No... Espere, ¿qué pasará con Shinobu? ―dijo Miyagi, sin saber que el proceso legal había sido detenido. a

―Mi hijo se irá a Australia a pasar un rato con unos familiares, le hará bien. ―dijo la madre mientras tomaba (esta vez con más delicadeza) a Shinobu de sus brazos, arrancándolo así del lado de Miyagi.

El pequeño ni siquiera había puesto atención a la conversación de los mayores, por lo que se vio sorprendido y desestabilizado en el momento en que lo alejaron del lado de Miyagi. Emitió un pequeño quejido y buscó con su mirada por todos lados hasta que suplicante se topó con la de Miyagi.

El profesor miró al niño entre confuso y sorprendido, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso se iban a llevar a Shinobu de su lado? ¡No! eso no lo podía permitir, se había jurado así mismo protegerlo por siempre, y además... ¿qué tal si ya no concebía una vida sin Shinobu? Porque si, ese primer encuentro aunque sucedido en condiciones muy tristes, había marcado un punto de inflexión en la vida de Miyagi Yō, y era por eso que ya no podía admitir una vida sin Shinobu, al menos no una vida feliz.

Y entonces, como una fila de naipes, todo comenzó a desmoronarse lenta pero constantemente. Miyagi miró al agente Stark en busca de respaldo, pero este solo bajó la cabeza mientras negaba, aniquilando con esa negación toda la esperanza del profesor de literatura. Shinobu comenzó a hiperventilar al tiempo de que era alejado de Miyagi de la mano de su madre. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al tiempo que se acercaban a la salida de la estación de policías, y en el momento en que su padre abrió la puerta fue deslumbrado por la luz del exterior, pero el sintió como si fuera sumido en la oscuridad. El rubio volteó una vez más al interior para mirar por última vez a Miyagi― _pensé que me protegerías siempre... me dijiste que no dejarías que mis padres me llevaran... eras mi héroe..._ ―pensó y sus ojos se humedecieron, llenando su alma de tristeza, dolor y... rencor, sentimiento que hasta entonces Shinobu no había experimentado en su totalidad.

Miyagi se quebró con la mirada de Shinobu... se había jurado protegerlo, y ahora lo había perdido... todo, todo estaba perdido. Una lágrima traicionera resbaló por su mejilla cuando vio a su pequeño ángel rubio subiéndose a la camioneta de sus padres y perdiéndose así en las calles de Japón.

El agente Stark no sabía bien que pasaba entre el profesor de literatura y el niño, pero estaba seguro de que no era algo malo, y de que Miyagi solo tenía buenas intenciones con el menor― todo estará bien, ánimo, que la vida sigue ―le dijo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

―_Claro, a él no le han arrebatado el único sentido de su existencia, y por eso dice que la vida sigue_ ―pensó Miyagi y sin más, salió a la ciudad. Las calles le parecieron oscuras y tristes.

* * *

Risako lloró, lloró con todas sus fuerzas cuando se enteró de lo que le había pasado a su hermano. Todo fue demasiado rápido e inesperado... ella todas las noches iba a darle un beso a Shinobu mientras lo arropaba para que durmiera, pero la noche anterior hubo una fiesta en su casa y ella conoció a un hijo de un empresario amigo de su padre, estaba tan distraída con él que se olvidó de pasar a ver a su hermanito... ¡y cuanto se arrepentía! Al día siguiente despertó muy tarde a causa de la desvelada, y en cuanto bajó a buscar algo de comida, se encontró con la dura verdad... sus padres y su hermano acababan de llegar quien sabe de dónde, lo cual no le sorprendió puesto que ya iban a ser las cinco de la tarde, lo que le sorprendió fue la actitud de su hermano... lo veía diferente, como triste y asustado... y eso fue confirmado en el momento que sin decir nada Shinobu corrió hacia su cuarto para encerrarse en él. Risako pudo ver que su hermano no corría muy rápido y como que cojeaba, cosa que la preocupó. Como era de esperarse, la señora Takatsuki no le dio a la joven las explicaciones que ella le exigía.

―No pasó nada, solo la vergüenza... nuestro hijo es hombre y aun así es la deshonra de la familia. ―fue lo único que la frívola mujer se limitó a decir.

―¿Qué... deshonra? ―decía temblorosa Risako, mientras arrebataba los papeles que su padre tenía bajo el brazo.― ¿Qué...? no puede ser ―y conforme leía el expediente emitido horas atrás en la comisaría, Risako Takatsuki se iba enterando de lo ocurrido― no puede ser... dime que no es cierto... ¡dime que no es cierto! ―le gritó a su padre, y después de darle una mirada de odio subió corriendo las escaleras no sin antes golpear con su hombro a la señora Takatsuki, harta de su indiferencia.

Risako estuvo como media hora llorando, hasta que por fin se decidió a ir por las llaves del cuarto de su hermanito para ver como se encontraba. Le preparó un emparedado de pollo y se lo llevó junto con jugo de manzana en una charola, pero casi deja caer la comida en el momento en que vio como se encontraba Shinobu. Con rapidez, dejó la charola en la mesita de estudios y corrió hacia su hermano... hecho un ovillo, Shinobu se encontraba recostado en su cama, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

―_Oh por dios..._ ―pensó Risako― _que te han hecho hermanito, que te han hecho_ ―y más lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos oscuros. Con cautela, se acercó a su hermano, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía golpes en su cara, se veía claramente lastimado, y Risako no pudo evitar pensar en que si su cara estaba así de golpeada, su cuerpo debía estarlo más― lo siento... ―le susurró― soy tu hermana mayor y no pude hacer nada para evitar que esto pasara. Papá ni siquiera imagina la gravedad de lo que te han hecho, pero yo sí... yo sí y los odio por lastimarte así ―y sin más, se arrodillo frente a la cama de Shinobu, hundiendo su cabeza en una almohada y lanzándose a llorar, ahogándose en su dolor, el cual, seguramente no era ni un ápice del sufrimiento que su hermano vivía.

Shinobu ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia de su hermana, se encontraba recostado, con la mirada perdida y claramente aterrado. Fue hasta que Risako colocó una mano en su hombro que el menor reaccionó― ¡No me toques! ―dijo Shinobu con un saltito y se hizo para atrás, alejándose de su propia hermana.

―¿Qué...? ―dijo Risako sorprendida, pero no tardó en comprender que su hermanito debía estar traumado con lo ocurrido― lo... lo siento ―dijo bajando su mirada― en verdad lo siento.

Pero de nada servía lamentarse, puesto que ya todo estaba roto.

* * *

A penas una semana después, Miyagi no creía lo que ocurría. ¡El señor Takatsuki le había ofrecido un puesto como Jefe del departamento de literatura en su universidad! Y él que juraba que no era del agrado del padre de Shinobu.

A penas semanas atrás, esa noticia hubiera llenado de gozo a Miyagi, pero ahora, le daba lo mismo. Una sola semana había bastado para hacerlo caer en cuenta de que su vida era aun más vacía de lo que creía. De que servía ser exitoso en su profesión si al llegar a casa no tenía ni perro que le moviera la cola. Y sin embargo aceptó, por tres cosas: Uno, ¡necesitaba el dinero!, en verdad que lo necesitaba, las deudas lo estaban consumiendo, y con su sueldo de profesor ni siquiera le había alcanzado para pagar la renta del departamento de los últimos meses. Dos, cuando decidió estudiar literatura todos le dijeron que su vida sería un fracaso, y hasta ahora todas las predicciones de sus "familiares y amigos" se estaban cumpliendo, por lo que este empleo sería una gran oportunidad para al fin salir adelante como literato, con el buen sueldo que le ofrecían podría vivir cómodamente y dedicarse a hacer todas las investigaciones literarias que llevaba años posponiendo. Y la tercera y más importante razón para aceptar el empleo era que podría tener noticias de Shinobu, y así protegerlo, aunque sea de lejos.

* * *

―¡Lo odio, lo odio! ―decía entre lloriqueos.

―¿A quién odias, hermanito? ¿Por qué lo odias? ―Risako tenía miedo de que aquellos idiotas que lastimaron a su hermano hubieran terminado con su inocencia y sus buenos sentimientos.

―A Miyagi ―dijo y su mirada se perdió entre sus lágrimas― dijo que me iba a cuidar, y me dejó solo.

―No estás solo... ―dijo Risako y sin embargo ella era solo una jovencita que no podía ayudar a su hermano como quisiera.

* * *

Miyagi inició su nuevo empleo, y ese mismo día se presentó con su director –el cual por cierto no era muy platicador–, y al preguntarle sobre su hijo, el señor Takatsuki le dio a Miyagi una mirada confusa, era entre agradecimiento, tristeza pero también rencor.

―Como mi mujer le había dicho, decidimos enviar a Shinobu a Australia, allá estudiará y pasará un tiempo con unos familiares... le hará bien. ―dijo, y esta vez evitó encontrarse con la mirada del profesor.

―_Australia_ ―pensó Miyagi... no estaba exageradamente lejos, pero tampoco tenía posibilidades de visitarlo, y aunque pudiera, no tenía donde llegar, ni sabría que decirle al verlo... y sin embargo lo extrañaba.― mi pequeño ángel... te amo, a mi manera ―susurró al salir de la oficina del director. ¿Era ese el final? ¿Acaso no volvería a ver a Shinobu? El nuevo jefe del departamento de literatura se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca para disfrutar del tabaco y no pensar en lo miserable que sería su vida de ahora en adelante.

_ Continuará ;)_

**_Apailana*_**


End file.
